


Godchild

by Haely_Potter



Series: Bending the Universe [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey calls the Doctor to the hospital to make him the Godfather of his firstborn and finds out the Doctor left Rose in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godchild

Mickey held the phone to his ear impatiently. He wanted to get back to Martha and their little boy, but Martha would kill him if he didn't call the bloody alien.

”This is Amy Pond on the TARDIS,” said a woman on the other end. ”To whom may I redirect your call?”

”Get me that bloody Time Lord git, will ya?” Mickey snapped. ”Tell 'im it's Mickey Smith.”

”Doctor! It's for you! Someone called Mickey Smith!”

There was some shuffling on the other end and Mickey shifted on his feet impatiently.

”Hello!” a strange man's voice said. ”Mickeyty-Mick-Mickey! How's the wife?”

”Restin' after givin' birth to our first child,” answered Mickey. ”You've done it, you've changed again, 'aven't you?”

”Yes, yes, regenerated two hundred years ago. Too much radiation, had to save Wilf, Donna's granddad. But then, my song had been ending for a long time by then, it was actually freeing to have the end happen. Now, what can I help you with?”

”See, that's the thing, the 'ospital we're at, there's somethin' not right, but it's something we don't know, something Torchwood and UNIT don't know either, an' I really don't wanna risk Martha an' the baby, so, could you come an' see what it is?” Mickey fibbed. No way would the Doctor come if he told him they wanted to name him Roosevelt's Godfather. That man hated domestics when they didn't involve Rose Tyler. It'd be good to see her after all this time. Maybe she'd have aged a little in that two hundred years, or stopped bleaching her hair... As if, Mickey snorted at the thought.

”Ooh! We'll be there! Time and date, Mickey Smith!”

”February 28th, 2015, Royal 'Ope, 8:35 in the mornin',” answered Mickey. ”See ya soon, Boss.”

He ended the call and made his way back to the hospital room where his wife and son were sleeping. Well, little Roose was, Martha looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged. ”'E said 'e'd be 'ere, but 'e's a rubbish driver. Wouldn't be surprised if 'e got the date wrong.”

”Mickey Smith!” said an indignant voice from the door. ”I wouldn't do that to you two!”

It was a man who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties with dark, floppy hair, green eyes, pale complexion and wore tweed.

”Doctor!” smiled Martha tiredly. ”It's so good to see you!”

”Martha! You look... well, tired, honestly, but I think it's to be expected,” the new Doctor said. ”Amy was tired after she gave birth to Melody for a long while, but that may have had something to do with the fact that Melody was taken from her right after.”

Into the room crashed a red haired woman and a light haired man, panting, as if they'd ran for a while. ”Doctor,” the woman panted. ”What can... possibly be... so important... that you... can't tell us... where we're running?”

”Ah! Ponds! Meet the Smiths!” the Doctor said and gestured to Mickey and Martha. ”Smiths, meet the Ponds!”

”Actually, it's Williams,” the man corrected with a sigh that told Mickey the Doctor often called them the Ponds, which, apparently, was the woman, Amy's, name.

”Does that make you Doctor Tyler then?” teased Mickey. ”God knows you an' Rose were like married last time I saw you. Speakin' of 'er, where is she?”

The Doctor's happy grin faltered and eventually fell.

Martha watched him carefully. ”Please tell me you didn't,” she sighed.

Mickey turned to look at her, glancing at the Doctor every few seconds. ”Didn't what?”

”The metacrisis, Mickey, the metacrisis, the part Donna Doctor, the Doctor with one heart,” clarified Martha.

And suddenly Mickey understood. ”Ya left 'er,” he said, looking at the Doctor who slumped, his young face showing signs of grief. The Ponds behind him looked confused, much like Rose had when she found out about Sarah Jane. ”Ya left 'er after she came all the way back to ya, ready to give ya forever. Y'know, I saw all that she went through to get back 'ere. I was there when she came back from the parallel world ya'd died in. I was there when she came back from a parallel world where ya'd gone mental after the Time War an' taken over the universe, where that parallel ya'd tortured 'er, mentally an' physically. She spent years in that world, pretendin' to break an' become that ya's obedient slave, slowly gaining more of 'is trust so that she could get back 'er dimension cannon an' search for ya. And when she finally found ya, ya left 'er behind wif a copy who would wither and die and leave 'er alone for forever. If ya didn't want 'er, I'm sure Captain Cheesecake would 'ave loved to keep 'er 'round now that their life spans matched. 'Ell, ya could 'ave left 'er wif Sarah Jane. She could 'ave worked wif her to defend Earth. Or ya could 'ave arranged a vortex manipulator for 'er, along wif psychic paper, an' let 'er at large in this universe. But ya needn't lock 'er in a parallel universe to keep 'er away from ya.”

”Don't tell me I didn't want her!” the Doctor finally shouted when Mickey stopped for a breather. Little Roose started crying and Martha picked him up. On her dirty stare he lowered his voice. ”There was a time I seriously considered ripping apart the walls between the universes just to see her one more time before both universes collapsed. I thought of it when rewriting this universe. I thought of her when I married the woman I met before Rose came back, the woman who'd told me my name when the only time I can tell it is marriage. When I was in a place that fed on people's beliefs, turning them to your worst fears, I saw her dead. When TARDIS was trapped in a human body, she told me she wanted our Wolf back. I still sleep in her room, when I sleep, that is, and I dream of her every time. I went to the past to teach her English. You still owe me some homework, by the way, about conjunctions. I arranged for her to get that job at Henrick's when it became apparent someone else was getting the job. I saved her life when she was six and fell to the Thames. I was the one who called the police when Jimmy Stone went too far. So don't you tell me, Mickey Smith, that I don't want her, but I'd rather she be alive than dead because I refused to abide fixed points in time.” He sighed. ”And I wouldn't have, had she been in this universe.”

Then it was Mickey's turn to sigh. ”I just... she'll be alone then. Forever. The fate you wanted to avoid yourself, watchin' everyone ya love die around ya.”

The Doctor looked up, obviously only now catching what Mickey'd said. ”What do you mean, forever? She didn't look more than twenty-three when I last saw her.”

”An' 'ow old are ya, Boss? 'Ow old is Jack? Yet both of ya look like ye're thirty. Because sometimes she spent years in a parallel universe 'cause not all are as obvious as zeppelins instead of airplanes an' she came back lookin' the same. We tried to find out why, we ran tests an' things, but every time the computer glitched an' the words Bad Wolf would pop up. I was there the first time she realized what Bad Wolf was, y'know. It's a link between me an' the Doctor. Bad Wolf 'ere, Bad Wolf there. It's tellin' me I can get back. Me, I didn't really care, it was two hundred thousand years in the future, but ya know Rose. Y'know what she did, an' what Bad Wold did to Jack. What makes ya think it didn't do somethin' similar to Rose? But Bad Wolf was what she clung to. Bad Wolf Bay, the Bad Wolf every time we tried to find out more about why she wasn't agin', fairy tales with Bad Wolf...”

The two men looked at each other in silence, ignoring how the Ponds were talking to Martha, admiring little Roose.

”What was the strange things you wanted me to find out about?” the Doctor finally asked.

Mickey snorted. ”Nothin', boss. Just wanted ya 'ere to meet yer Godchild, Roosevelt Smith. We're callin' 'im Roose for short.”

The Doctor turned to look at Martha who was beaming down at the baby. ”You named him after Rose?”

”Of course,” answered Mickey. ”We both agreed we'd name our first child after 'er, girl or boy. Roosevelt is the only remotely masculine name that 'as any connection to roses. 'Elps that 'e was also a US president that Martha met.”

”I've never been a Godfather before,” the Doctor admitted.

”Just come around on 'is birthday wif a gift,” shrugged Mickey. ”We don't care 'ow long it's for ya between the visits, but it'll be good for Martha too. She worries about ya.”

The Doctor smiled at Martha and walked over.

”Do you want to hold him?” she asked and offered the baby to him.

Carefully he took the little bundle of joy. ”Hello Roose,” he said softly. ”I'm your uncle Doctor and one day, I'm going to show you the Universe.”


End file.
